The invention relates to new chemical compounds. In particular it relates to 3,3-disubstituted-tetrahydrofurandione derivatives which may be either homopolymerized or copolymerized to form poly(imide)-containing polymers.
Reactive anhydride-containing compounds used to produce polymers, e.g., poly(amideimides), in the prior art have been primarily limited to aromatic anhydride-containing compounds containing a fused anhydride moiety, i.e., compounds having the anhydride functionality joined to an aromatic nucleus by covalent bonds to two adjacent carbons of a benzene ring. In contrast, the anhydride functionality of the instant invented compounds is attached to the remainder of the molecule by one carbon of the cyclic five-membered anhydride moiety.
Furthermore, the anhydride ring of the instant invented compounds has been found to be stabilized by reason of an alkyl or phenyl substituent attached at the same carbon atom through which the anhydride moiety joins the remainder of the molecule. The presence of this stabilizing alkyl or phenyl moiety has also been found to impart added stability to the imide ring moiety of the polymers formed therefrom.